


Made All The Mistakes

by Mara



Category: Eureka, House M.D.
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Jack Carter thought his life couldn't get any worse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made All The Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ladybug218's fandom_stocking.

> An expert is a man who has made all the mistakes which can be made in a very narrow field.--physicist Niels Bohr

Jack sighed as soon as he walked into the GD conference room and looked at the man with his sneakered feet propped up on the shiny tabletop.

He'd *known* it was going to be one of those days when he woke up and SARAH nearly killed him with exploding coffee and sure enough...it had been one of those days. It'd be nice if Eureka could get through a week without a wacky caper involving explosions or meteors, but nooooo...

Only this time it wasn't so wacky, because three of GD's scientists were near death, and even Stark was declaring himself stumped, and that *never* happened. So they'd brought in a medical expert.

Which seemed like a good idea until Jack *met* the expert and found himself wishing for Stark at his most sarcastic instead. Hell, he'd take Stark and that smarmy kid who tried to take Fargo's job and...

"Get me a hooker," Gregory House said, swinging his cane around.

"What?" Jack stopped dead in his tracks and stared.

"Sex helps me think."

"I am not--"

Before Jack could finish his vehement refusal, he turned at a sound behind him. "Carter," Jo said, striding into the room, "Allison needs your help down in the labs."

"That was fast," House said, leering at Jo.

Jack paused. For a moment, he was almost ready to let the man keep going. But his innate good nature wouldn't let him. "I wouldn't," he said.

Jo stared at him. "What?"

"Not you. Him." Jack gave House a look that hopefully conveyed the absolute and undeniable fact that Jo would wipe the floor with him, medical expert or no expert. She *might* feel guilty about it later.

House seemed to get the message, shrugging and pulling a pill bottle out of his pocket. "Well, at least get me some of your idiot scientists to yell at. I can't think without someone to abuse."

Jack and Jo grinned at each other, then turned in unison to lean through the doorway. "FARGO!"

\--end--


End file.
